


No Man Left Behind

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: AR Febuwhump (Alex Rider), Protective Yassen, Whump, hint; its used with the letters of the name from an Alex Rider actor, hopefully there is enough whump in here, thanks again Lupin for putting this event together, the name of the villain is an anagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: Wolf swore he would never leave a man behind, but then he did. And he really wasn't looking forward to Yassen's reaction.Entry for Day 15 of Febwhump: "Run. Don't Look Back".
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.
> 
> Thank You Lupin for organizing this event!

Alex sprinted down the hallways of the compound alongside Wolf, quickly overtaking any guard that tried to stop them. Alex didn’t remember it taking this long to get into the building and wondered if they were almost out, though he didn’t ask. There wasn’t time to ask questions, they had to get the flashdrive to Ben and Yassen. 

Alex, Ben, and Wolf had been tasked with retrieving a flash drive encrypted with the launch codes for a set of highly dangerous missiles from a crime syndicate. MI6, however, had provided very little information on the syndicate, causing them to call in Yassen. Yassen had completed jobs for the syndicate before and could give them a detailed layout of their headquarters as well as where they were likely to keep the flash drive. From there the plan was simple, Alex and Wolf would sneak in and take the flash drive and get it to Yassen and Ben, who were set up in an abandoned building nearby, who would download the codes to MI6’s server and destroy the flashdrive. 

But of course, something had gone wrong, because something always went wrong. The alarm had been raised and now, he and Wolf were having to fight their way out of the building. 

They rounded a corner and suddenly the exit was in front of them. Despite the fact that they still had to get to Yassen and Ben, Alex still felt some relief wash over them. Wolf had just started to open the door when Alex felt himself being pulled back. He didn’t have a chance to pull away before an arm snaked around his throat and a hand was placed at the back of his head. 

Wolf stopped and looked at Alex. There was no way he would be able to get Alex away from the man without the man snapping Alex’s neck. Wolf knew what he had to do, but he still couldn’t bring himself to move. 

“Run. Don’t look back!”, Alex gasped. 

Wolf gave Alex a look of regret before continuing to run out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf ran through the streets, cutting across lots and sprinting through alleyways. He didn’t stop to catch his breath, only a quick turn of his head as he ran let him know that the guards hadn’t caught up. At least something was going right tonight. 

Wolf pushed the thoughts of what he had just done out of his head. He couldn’t do anything about it now. The only way to help Alex would be to finish the mission and regroup with Yassen and Ben. Together they would come up with a plan to rescue Alex if the syndicate hadn’t already…..No. He couldn’t think like that. Alex was alive as long as Wolf believed he was. 

Wolf burst through the backdoor of the building where Ben and Yassen were set up. He flew up the steps and over to the makeshift workstation where Ben was sitting in front of a laptop. He handed the flash drive over to him without a word and watched as Ben immediately began typing a series of codes that he didn’t understand. Wolf glanced over at Yassen, who was still positioned at the window, sniper rifle in hand. He was no doubt aware that Alex hadn’t entered the building with Wolf and was waiting for him to arrive as well. 

“It’s done. Codes are sent and the flash drive is fried”, Ben said as he stood up and looked around, “Where’s Alex?”

“I couldn’t-”, was all that Wolf could get out before Yassen sprung into action. 

Wolf blocked the initial blow but couldn’t recover in time to block the next. In a matter of seconds, Yassen had Wolf pinned down to the floor with a knife to his throat. . 

“Is he alive?” Yassen demanded. 

Wolf stared into Yassen’s cold eyes. He knew the only thing staying his hand was the possibility that Alex was still alive. Wolf knew that if Alex didn’t make it home, he would be a dead man. 

“He was when I left.”

“You left him!”

“There wasn’t a choice.” 

“I find that hard to believe.”

For a moment, it looked like Yassen was going to slit his throat, but then he backed away. He stood there glaring at Wolf, emotion and instinct barely contained. 

“If he was still alive when you left, then he is more than likely still alive. The syndicate will want information from him. Once they realize who he is, if they don’t know already, then they will more than likely try to collect the money they lost from losing the flash drive through Alex.” Yassen said coldly. 

“We need to call in backup”, Wolf suggested. 

“No.”, Ben and Yassen said in unison. 

“ 6’ was barely able to give us any information on them. No, if we have a prayer of getting Alex back alive, we need Yassen, and he can’t help if 6’ gets involved.” Ben stated. 

“Won’t they question why we haven’t returned yet?” 

“I’ll deal with it.” 

“Then let’s get to work.” Yassen said.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex hung helplessly in the middle of the room, suspended from the ceiling by the shackles around his wrists. He ached from the several beatings he had taken, he could tell without looking that his torso and abdomen were covered in bruises. But he was still alive. 

When Wolf had disappeared through the door, Alex expected he would be killed right then and there. The man was already poised to snap his neck. But to his surprise, the man hadn’t. He had held Alex in position until other guards arrived as back up and escorted him to the room where he was now. 

They of course wanted to know who he was and who had sent him. The beatings had gone on for what seemed like hours before Alex finally gave in. Again, Alex expected to be killed on the spot, but instead one of the guards had motioned for the others to stop and they all left. Alex didn’t know whether this was good or bad. 

At some point, he must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew was startled awake by a harsh slap to the face. 

“Good morning Rider”, a voice in front of him said. 

Alex blinked the sleep out of his eyes and the figure in front of him came into focus. It was Mavin Tholes, the leader of the syndicate. 

“What do you want?”, Alex asked. He wasn’t in the mood for mind games. 

“You and your friend cost me quite a bit of money by stealing that flashdrive. It’s only fair that you pay me back.” 

“Sorry, I’m broke. And MI6 doesn’t care enough about me to pay a ransom. So good luck with that.” 

“Wasn’t my intention. You’ve made a lot of enemies Rider, many who are willing to pay to see you hurt.” 

The door opened and a man came in carrying a laptop and a bag. He set the laptop down on the table facing Alex, a minute later Alex saw the camera light turn on. Mavin opened the bag, looking around a bit before he found what he was looking for. When turned to face Alex again, he was holding a whip. 

Alex tensed as Mavin walked around to stand behind him. He bit his lip, doing the best he could to prepare himself. He knew the sting of the whip would come any second. 

“Now stay still”, Mavin teased as he raised the whip. 

The sound of the whip hitting Alex’s back echoed through the small room, followed by Alex’s scream.


	4. Chapter 4

It was through a stroke of luck that the plan to rescue Alex came together. Wolf, Ben, and Yassen had spent hours observing the compound to try and determine another way for one of them to infiltrate. Security had increased since Wolf’s escape and Alex’s capture. They had just returned to their temporary base when Yassen got the call. 

Mavin Tholes had called Yassen, stating that he had a job for him, if he could make himself available. Yassen knew that the call couldn’t be a coincidence, that it had something to do with Alex, and had agreed. He was expected to meet with Tholes in the early afternoon the next day. 

When Yassen had relayed the information to Wolf and Ben, Wolf had raised the question of it being a trap. Yassen had responded by fixing Wolf with another glare and stating that the syndicate had no reason to believe he was involved with Alex or his mission, and that even if they did, Alex was loyal. He wouldn’t have given up any information on him.

With a way into the compound established, they turned their attention to retrieval. If Yassen’s instincts were correct, then he would be able to locate Alex easily. Even if they weren’t, Yassen wouldn’t have a problem exploring the compound. His high standing in the criminal underworld coupled with the good working relationship he had with the syndicate ensured that no guards ever questioned his presence. They had eventually decided on a plan. It was messy but it was the best they could do in this situation. 

With a plan of action decided, they began to prepare. 

Line Break - 

Yassen arrived for his meeting with Tholes right on time, like he always did. He didn’t want to give Tholes any reason to suspect anything. The man standing guard to Thole’s office nodded to him in greeting before moving aside to allow Yassen in. Thole greeted Yassen with the usual fake pleasantries. 

“Mr. Gregorovitch! I’m glad you were able to make yourself available! Any troubles?”

“There weren’t any troubles. Shall we discuss the assignment?” Yassen said sternly.

At the mention of the assignment, Thole grinned widely, as if Yassen had just given him a treat. 

“Yes. I’ve heard that you were an experienced student of Dr. Three, is this correct?”

“Yes.”

“Splendid. I have a prisoner right now that could use that level of...care, so to speak. The prisoner is more on the young side than usual but that won’t be a problem, will it?” 

“No.” Yassen said while controlling the wave of anger that was rising inside him. 

“Good! I’ll introduce you to him!” Thole said moving towards the door. 

The walk to the cell was quiet. Yassen used the quiet to think through the options he had in getting Alex out. Thole was likely to leave Yassen alone so he could do his “work” which would work in their favor. The problem would be in getting him out of the compound before Thole suspected something was wrong. While the guards were too afraid of Yassen to interfere without an order, they weren’t too afraid to report his actions to Thole. He would have to be quick. As they approached the cell door, Yassen mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see. He couldn’t risk even the slightest slip in control. 

Alex was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, head lowered so that he was looking at the floor. Thole moved forward and grabbed Alex’s chin, forcing him to look up. He seemed to be barely conscious. 

“Alex, I’ve brought you a visitor. I suspect that the two of you will have a great time together.” Thole taunted. 

Yassen watched as Alex’s eyes focused on him, he gave a look of surprise, but fortunately nothing more. 

Thole let go of Alex and walked back over to Yassen.

“Do whatever you want with him, just make sure that you get it recorded on the computer”, Thole said gesturing to the laptop, “if you need anything, have one of the guards fetch it for you.”

Yassen nodded in understanding and watched as Thole left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Yassen rushed over to Alex, cupping Alex’s face in his hands.

“Yassen….”, Alex said weakly.

“It’s alright, little Alex, everything will be fine.”

Yassen moved so that he was supporting Alex’s weight with one of his legs as he worked on unlocking the shackles. A short minute later and Alex slumped forward as his arms were released. As Yassen lowered him to the floor, he took note of Alex’s injuries. There was a lot of bruising and swelling. He carefully took a look under Alex’s shirt and noticed the telltale welts of a whip. 

“Alex, I’m going to get you out of here, but in order to do so I have to walk you past the guards. I’m going to have to treat you like a prisoner so we can get enough of a head start. It’s going to hurt, but I promise I will make it up to you.” 

Alex nodded in understanding and didn’t say anything as Yassen hauled him to his feet, or when Yassen took a tight hold of his arm and the back of his neck. Before opening the door, Yassen pressed the button on his watch, sending a signal to Ben and Wolf. 

As Yassen marched Alex down the halls, he observed several guards. They gave curious looks but as suspected, didn’t interfere. He moved quickly, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before his actions were reported. They were nearing the corridor to the exit when he heard Thole’s voice behind him. 

“Gregorovitch! What are you doing?”

Yassen didn’t hesitate. He spun around, moving Alex behind him, and fired off three shots. The first hit Thole directly in the head, the second his heart, and the third directly to the head of his bodyguard. 

He picked Alex up and ran towards the exit. They had just made it out the door when the other guards arrived. A second later, a van screeched to a halt right in front of him. The back door flew open to reveal Ben and Yassen rushed in. They were moving again before Ben could even shut the door. 

As he helped Ben work on applying first aid to Alex’s injuries, he figured it was a blessing that Alex had fallen unconscious, so he couldn’t feel the pain as they treated his injuries. 

After doing all they could to help Alex, Ben notified MI6 and set up a rendezvous point a couple miles up the road. Yassen ordered Wolf to pull off to the side of the road. As much as he hated to leave Alex, he wouldn’t be any use to him if he was in MI6 custody. 

He muttered a quiet goodbye to Alex before stepping out of the van. He stood there watching until the van vanished from sight, before heading off to find his own way home.


End file.
